flugzeugfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:Glossar
Diese Wörterliste erklärt Fachausdrücke und Abkürzungen, die nicht allgemein bekannt sind und ausschließlich oder hauptsächlich unter Benutzern der Wikipedia in Diskussionen verwendet werden oder innerhalb der Wikipedia-Diskussionen eine vom Allgemeingebrauch abweichende Bedeutung erhalten haben. Sonderzeichen * @: Das At-Zeichen ( ) – umgangssprachlich auch Klammeraffe genannt – wird verwendet, wenn sich in einer Diskussion jemand mit seiner Antwort auf eine vorangegangene Bemerkung von jemand anderem beziehen will. Soll zum Beispiel auf einen Kommentar von Benutzer Fränzchen geantwortet werden, wird vor die Antwort meist @Fränzchen: … geschrieben. * +1 ** In einer Diskussion: Zustimmung zum Vorgenannten: ** In einer Zusammenfassungszeile: Ergänzung einer Liste, Aufzählung usw. um einen Punkt; siehe Hilfe:Zusammenfassung und Quellen * +2, +3 etc.: In einer Zusammenfassungszeile: Ergänzung einer Liste, Aufzählung usw. um 2, 3 oder mehr Punkte; siehe Hilfe:Zusammenfassung und Quellen 0–9 * 3RR: Drei-Revert-Regel, die three-revert rule ist in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia eine Regel, die besagt, dass ein Benutzer bei inhaltlichen Konflikten nicht mehr als dreimal innerhalb von 24 Stunden eine Änderung rückgängig machen darf. Ein Verstoß wird mit einer zeitlichen #Benutzersperre geahndet. In der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia konnte sich diese Regel nicht durchsetzen, trotzdem sind #Edit-Wars unerwünscht. Administratoren können sie unterbinden, indem sie den umstrittenen Artikel oder beteiligte Benutzer sperren. * 3M: Abkürzung für #Dritte Meinung. * 7 Tage: als Votum bei den Löschkandidaten: Ein Benutzer, der so abstimmt, sagt damit aus, dass er das Lemma als relevant für die Wikipedia ansieht. Er hält aber den Artikel in dieser Form für nicht erhaltenswert, so dass 7 Tage zur Überarbeitung bleiben (die in den Löschregeln festgelegte Frist). Diese Aussage ist also gleichbedeutend mit einem Votum für ein Löschen des Artikels in der gegenwärtigen Form, kann aber durch Verbesserungen des Artikeltextes obsolet werden – im Gegensatz zu einem „Irrelevant“-Votum. A * ABF: A'ssume '''b'ad 'f'aith, Gegenbegriff zu #AGF * '''ABM: Arbeitsbeschaffungsmaßnahme, aufwändige Fleißarbeiten, die von geringem Nutzen sind, werden spöttisch als Arbeitsbeschaffungsmaßnahme bezeichnet * AdT: Artikel des Tages (auf der Hauptseite) * Administrator, Admin, Admina: Mit besonderen Rechten ausgestatteter Wikipedia-Mitarbeiter. Näheres dazu unter Hilfe:FAQ #Was ist ein Administrator? Was ist ein Sysop? * Administratorenproblem, Adminproblem, AP: Ein Problem mit einem #Administrator, auch Admin-Problem genannt. Wenn ein Wikipedianer der Ansicht ist, ein Administrator habe seine erweiterten Rechte missbräuchlich eingesetzt, kann er dieses auf der Seite Wikipedia:Administratoren/Probleme eintragen. * Afd: A'rticle '''f'or 'd'eletion, Wikipedia:Löschkandidaten, zur Löschung vorgeschlagener Artikel; siehe auch unter #Löschantrag und #Vfd. * '''AGF: Assume good faith (Geh von guten Absichten aus). Ein Grundprinzip der Wikipedia: Die meisten Benutzer wollen dem Projekt helfen und nicht schaden; siehe Wikipedia:Geh von guten Absichten aus. * AK, Adminkandidatur: Adminkandidatur = Kandidatur zum #Administrator, bzw. die entsprechende Abstimmung; siehe Wikipedia:Kandidaturen #Adminkandidaturen * Anonymität: Es ist das Recht eines Wikipedianers, anonym zu bleiben. Respektiere diesen Wunsch daher unbedingt; falls jemand jedoch auf seiner Benutzerseite seinen Klarnamen nennt, ist dies ein Zeichen dafür, dass er auf die Anonymität verzichtet. Manche Wikipedianer (besonders im englischsprachigen Raum) verwenden „anonymer Benutzer“ oder „anon“ für einen nicht angemeldeten Benutzer. Dies ist aber verwirrend, da man sich anmelden und trotzdem anonym bleiben kann, so lange man nicht zu viel über die eigene Person kundtut. Siehe Wikipedia:Anonymität. * ANR: Abkürzung für #Artikelnamensraum. * AP: Abkürzung für #Administratorenproblem. * Artikel: Ein Artikel in der Wikipedia ist eine Seite, die ein begrenztes Thema unter einem Stichwort behandelt. Daneben gibt es in der Wikipedia Projekt- und andere #Seiten. Siehe Wikipedia:Artikel. * Artikelnamensraum, ANR: Der Bereich der eigentlichen Enzyklopädie-Artikel, im Unterschied beispielsweise zum #Benutzernamensraum und zum Wikipedia-Namensraum; siehe Hilfe:Namensräume #ANR. * Artikelwunsch: Im Bereich der Qualitätssicherung, insbesondere der Löschkandidaten, für einen unbelegten und unzureichenden Stub, dessen Anlage meist auf eine deutliche Intention für weitere Überarbeitung durch andere Mitarbeiter hinweist; deutlich zu unterscheiden von Wikipedia:Artikelwünsche * Assoziationsblaster: Ein Text, der eine unzureichend strukturierte Gedankenansammlung enthält oder vorwiegend aus unstrukturierten Links besteht. Verlinkung von Artikeln, die nur peripher mit dem Thema zu tun haben und nicht in den eigentlichen Text passen, in einem separaten Abschnitt „Siehe auch“. Ebenso wie #Themenringe unerwünscht. * Assoziative Verweise: Im Kapitel „Siehe auch“ eines Artikels werden Links (Verweise) aufgelistet, die mit dem Artikel thematisch zusammenhängen, aber nicht im Kontext erwähnt werden, siehe Wikipedia:Assoziative Verweise. * Auskunft, AU: Auf Wikipedia:Auskunft beantworten #Benutzer allgemeine Wissensfragen von anderen Benutzern. * Autoblock: Das automatische Sperren der IP-Adresse eines Benutzers bei dessen Sperrung. * Autoconfirmed: Steht in der Wiki-#Software für #Bestätigter Benutzer. Relevant ist das beispielsweise bei #halbgesperrten Artikeln, die von bestätigten Benutzern, aber nicht von #IPlern und neu angemeldeten Benutzern bearbeitet werden können (siehe hierzu auch: Hilfe:Geschützte Seiten). * Autor: Als „Autor“ bezeichnet man jemanden, der an der Wikipedia mitschreibt; gemeint ist aber eher jemand, der dauerhaft mitarbeitet und vor allem größere Passagen schreibt. B * B: Steht in der #Versionsgeschichte für #Bot-Änderung. * Babelfisch-Unfall: Scherzhafte Umschreibung für einen stilistisch und grammatisch schlechten Artikel, der so wirkt, als sei er mit dem Übersetzungsprogramm Babel Fish (oder einem anderen Programm) erstellt worden. Solche Artikel sind potentielle #Schnelllöschkandidaten. * Babelliste: Eine Babelliste ist ein Kasten auf einer Benutzerseite, mit der der Benutzer angibt, welche Sprachen er auf welchem Niveau spricht. Außerdem sind Angaben zur geografischen Herkunft, zu bestimmten Interessen usw. möglich. Siehe Wikipedia:Babel. * Bandspam: Siehe #Spam. * Bapperl: Unter Bapperl versteht man hier #Textbausteine und speziell die Auszeichnung von Artikeln als Wikipedia:Exzellente Artikel oder Wikipedia:Lesenswerte Artikel. Andere Bapperl dienen der Wikipedia:Qualitätssicherung, als Löschhinweis oder als Hinweis, dass die Informationen im Artikel mit Vorsicht zu interpretieren sind. * Bct : Bürokrat (von ) * BD: Benutzerdiskussionsseite; siehe Hilfe:Diskussionsseiten. * Bearbeitungsfenster: Das Feld, in dem zum Beispiel der Quelltext eines Artikels erscheint, wo dieser verändert werden kann; siehe Hilfe:Bearbeiten. * Bearbeitungsfilter oder , früher Missbrauchsfilter): ein vielseitig einsetzbares Werkzeug zur Bekämpfung von Vandalismus und wiederkehrender Trollerei; siehe Hilfe:Bearbeitungsfilter. * Bearbeitungskonflikt, BK: Wenn du versuchst eine Seite zu speichern, die gleichzeitig von einem anderen Benutzer geändert wurde, meldet die Software einen Bearbeitungskonflikt und zeigt die Unterschiede an. Deine Änderungen solltest du dann aus dem unteren in das obere Textfenster übertragen und speichern. Siehe Hilfe:Bearbeitungskonflikt. Die Abkürzung BK im Text von Diskussionsseiten bedeutet, dass jemand seinen Beitrag gleichzeitig mit dem vorhergehenden verfasst hat und er sich deshalb auf den davorstehenden Beitrag bezieht. (Nicht zu verwechseln mit Edit-War.) * Begriffsklärung (BKL): Unterscheidung von Themen mit gleicher Bezeichnung, aber unterschiedlicher Bedeutung. Dies findet statt auf Begriffsklärungsseiten (BKS) bei Wörtern mit vielen verschiedenen Bedeutungen oder mit Hilfe eines Begriffsklärungshinweises (BKH) in Artikeln, zu deren Lemma es maximal zwei weitere Bedeutungen gibt. Siehe Wikipedia:Begriffsklärung. * Beitrag: Unter Beitrag versteht man eine Änderung an einer Seite, die ein Benutzer vorgenommen hat. Man initiiert ihn, indem man den Reiter „Seite bearbeiten“ anklickt. Eine andere Bezeichnung für „Beitrag“ ist „Edit“. Siehe Hilfe:Benutzerbeiträge. * Benutzer: Als Benutzer wird jemand bezeichnet, der eine Wikiseite bearbeitet hat. Im engeren Kontext sind mit „Benutzer“ lediglich Bearbeiter mit einem registrierten Benutzerkonto gemeint (siehe unten), in Abgrenzung zu unangemeldeten Benutzern (siehe IP). Wer die Wikipedia nur als Leser nutzt, wird manchmal als Nutzer bezeichnet. * Benutzerbeiträge: Übersichtsseite, die alle #Beiträge eines Benutzers auflistet; zu Details siehe Hilfe:Benutzerbeiträge. * Benutzergruppe: In der MediaWiki-Software gibt es mehrere Benutzertypen, die abgestufte Rechte und Möglichkeiten haben; zu Details siehe Hilfe:Benutzer. * Benutzerkonto, Benutzer-Account: Als angemeldeter Benutzer hat man ein persönliches, passwortgeschütztes Benutzerkonto, siehe Hilfe:Benutzerkonto. * Benutzername: Der Name eines Benutzerkontos, unter dem ein angemeldeter Benutzer auftritt; auch nick (Abkürzung von genannt. Man kann seinen Benutzernamen beim Anlegen eines Kontos frei wählen; Namen, die als anstößig empfunden werden können, werden jedoch für neue Benutzerkonten nicht mehr akzeptiert und mit #dessen Sperre geahndet. Siehe Hilfe:Benutzerkonto anlegen #Benutzername. * Benutzernamensraum, BNR: Ein Namensraum, in dem Benutzerseiten zusammengefasst werden. Siehe Hilfe:Benutzernamensraum. * Benutzersperre: In hinreichend schwerwiegenden Fällen (z. B. bei wiederholtem #persönlichen Angriff, Vandalismus oder Edit-Wars) können angemeldete Benutzer und auch IPler durch einen Administrator gesperrt werden; siehe Wikipedia:Benutzersperrung. * Beobachtungsliste, BEO: Eine (persönliche) Spezialseite, die es einem Benutzer erleichtert, alle Änderungen an bestimmten Seiten zu verfolgen. Eine Seite kann über den Seitenreiter Beobachten (oder die Checkbox Beobachten beim Speichern einer Änderung) zur Beobachtungsliste hinzugefügt werden. Weitere Informationen siehe: Hilfe:Beobachtungsliste. * Bestätigter Benutzer: Seit mindestens vier Tagen angemeldeter Benutzer, der unter anderem #halbgesperrte Seiten bearbeiten und Bilder hochladen darf ( ). * BF ** [[Wikipedia:Barrierefreiheit|Wikipedia:B'arriere'f'reiheit]] ** '''B'egriffs'f'''indung, siehe Theoriefindung ** '''B'ot'f'''lag, eine softwareseitige Markierung, die ein Benutzerkonto als Bot ausweist; siehe WP:BOT/BFA ** [[#Bearbeitungsfilter|#'Bearbeitungs'f'''ilter]] * 'Bildlizenz unbekannt, BLU: Zum Thema Bilder ohne Lizenzangabe siehe Wikipedia:Dateiüberprüfung * BK ** B'earbeitungs'k'ommentar, siehe Hilfe:Zusammenfassung und Quellen ** [[#Bearbeitungskonflikt|#'B'earbeitungs'k'onflikt]] ** manchmal fälschlich als Abkürzung für ''Begriffsklärung verwendet, siehe Begriffsklärung * '''BKH / BKL / BKS: siehe Begriffsklärung. * blauen, bläuen: einen Artikel zum Thema anlegen. In Anspielung darauf, dass vorhandene Seiten blau verlinkt sind, nicht vorhandene rot. Siehe auch Rotlink. * BNR: [[#Benutzernamensraum|#'B'''enutzer'n'amens'r'aum]] * '''BNS:' B'''itte '''n'icht 's'tören''. In einem Regelwerk wie dem der Wikipedia kann es zu Inkonsistenzen kommen. Manche Benutzer sind über deren Folgen frustriert und wenden als Trotzreaktion die Regeln übertrieben genau an. Siehe Wikipedia:Störe Wikipedia nicht, um etwas zu beweisen und Wikipedia:Ignoriere alle Regeln. * '''BS: Benutzerseite; siehe Benutzernamensraum. * Bot: Der Begriff leitet sich von Roboter ab und bezeichnet ein Programm, das automatisch bestimmte Aufgaben ausführt, beispielsweise die Interwiki-Verknüpfungen macht. Bekannte Bots in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia sind zum Beispiel Archivbot und Zwobot, weitere finden sich auf Wikipedia:Bots. Manche Benutzer gebrauchen Bots dazu, Minimalartikel oder Pseudoartikel zu erstellen, um so die Artikelanzahl künstlich zu erhöhen. Daher wird hohe Bot-Aktivität auch misstrauisch beäugt (siehe die Statistik zur „Bot activitiy“). * BU: B'ild'u'''nterschrift; siehe Hilfe:Bilder * '''Bug: Ein Bug ist ein Fehler in der Software; für die Wikipedia-Software MediaWiki kann dieser mittels Bugzilla gemeldet werden (mehr dazu unter Wikipedia:Technik/Bugzilla). C * Case-Sensitive: Bedeutet, dass es bei einer Sucheingabe auf Groß-/Kleinschreibung ankommt. Die Wikipedia-Suche ist nicht case-sensitive. * Chapter: Die Landesverbände der Wikimedia werden im Englischen local chapters genannt. Im Deutschen ist dieses englische Wort jedoch nicht gängig. Außerdem ist local niemals mit „lokal“ zu übersetzen, da das deutsche Wort sich auf einen Ort wie eine Stadt oder kleine Region bezieht. Gängige Ausdrücke in der deutschsprachigen Wikimedia-Welt sind „Landesverband“ oder „nationale Organisation“. * Checkuser (CU): Softwarefunktion, mit der von angemeldeten Benutzern verwendete IP-Nummern festgestellt werden können. Aus Gründen des Datenschutzes ist sie nur wenigen Berechtigten zugänglich und wird nur bei erheblichem Missbrauch von Benutzerkonten eingesetzt. Näheres unter Wikipedia:Checkuser. * Commons: Voller Name: Wikimedia Commons; Schwesterprojekt der Wikipedia für die zentrale Aufbewahrung von Bildern, Videos, Musik, Texten sowie gesprochenen Texten für alle Wikimedia-Projekte. Siehe Hilfe:Wikimedia Commons. Siehe auch: Wikipedia:Schwesterprojekte, insbesondere die Vorlage . * Commonscat: Eine Kategorie auf Wikimedia Commons. In einem Wikipedia-Artikel (zum Beispiel Dreimasterblumen) kann es sinnvoll sein, mittels zur entsprechenden Kategorie auf Wikimedia Commons zu verlinken, denn dort befinden sich die zum Thema gehörigen Bilder. Das sieht dann so aus: : : Siehe auch: Wikipedia:Textbausteine/Schwesterprojekte. * Community: siehe Gemeinschaft * CU: siehe Checkuser * CUA: Checkuser-Anfrage * CUB: Checkuser-Berechtigte® D * Datenbankeintrag: Artikel, der nur aus Aufzählung von Fakten ohne deren Verbindung besteht. * Datenbanklinks: eine spezielle Form von Hyperlinks innerhalb der Wikipedia, mit denen auf externe Datenbanken verwiesen werden kann und sollte; wird nämlich die Zugriffssyntax bei der externen Datenbank geändert, können die dadurch entstandenen toten Weblinks mit einem einzigen Arbeitsschritt für alle Links dieser Art auf einmal repariert werden und müssen nicht in jedem Artikel einzeln behoben werden. Siehe Hilfe:Datenbanklinks sowie Magische Datenbanklinks * Datumskonventionen: Richtlinien der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia, die festlegen, wie Datumsangaben in der Wikipedia angegeben und verlinkt werden sollten; siehe Wikipedia:Datumskonventionen. * Deletionist: Ein Deletionist ist ein #Exklusionist, der hohe Anforderungen an enzyklopädische Artikel (Relevanz, Qualität) stellt und dementsprechend zum Löschen neigt. Stellt daher lieber einen Löschantrag zu viel als einen zu wenig. Gegensatz zum #Inklusionisten. Siehe auch: meta:Deletionism * Diff, Difflink: Ein Link, der den Unterschied (die Diff''erenz) zwischen zwei oder mehreren Bearbeitungsständen einer Seite erkennbar macht, siehe Hilfe:Versionsvergleich #Spezial:Diff. * 'Disc, Disk, Disku, Diss:' Mit diesem Wort verweist man manchmal abkürzend auf die Diskussionsseite eines Artikels oder Benutzers. Siehe Hilfe:Diskussionsseiten. Nicht mit [[Festplattenlaufwerk|Hard''disk]] und Disc verwechseln. Diss auch als Abkürzung des lateinischen Wortes „dissertatio“, welches „Auseinandersetzung“, „Erörterung“ oder „ausführliche Besprechung“ bedeutet. Dies wiederum ist nicht mit der Abkürzung des englischen Wortes ''disrespect'' zu verwechseln. * Diskspam: Gleichzeitiges Beginnen einer Diskussion zum gleichen Thema auf mehreren Seiten, siehe Wikipedia:Diskussionsseiten #diskspam. * DK: [[Wikipedia:Datumskonventionen|Wikipedia:D'atums'k'''onventionen]] * '''DM: [[#Dritte Meinung|#'D'''ritte '''M'einung]]. * Dritte Meinung: eine Seite, auf der Nutzer für Konflikte um Artikelinhalte, -formatierungen etc. nach zusätzlichen Ansichten von in diesem Konflikt nicht Involvierten zwecks Problemlösung fragen können; siehe Wikipedia:Dritte Meinung. * DS: Abkürzung für Diskussionsseite, siehe Wikipedia:Diskussionsseiten * DÜP: Die Wikipedia:Dateiüberprüfung, Nachfolger des BLU-Systems; siehe auch #Bildlizenz unbekannt. E * Edit: Siehe Beitrag * Edit Count: Da Benutzer abhängig von der Zahl ihrer Edits mehr Rechte haben können (zum Beispiel das Recht, an Wahlen teilzunehmen), ist das Zählen der Edits manchmal wichtig. Siehe Wikipedia:Beitragsanzahl. * Editintro: Ein Editintro ist ein Hinweistext, der (im Gegensatz zur Editnotice) nur dann aufgerufen wird, wenn er über einen Link angesteuert wird; siehe Hilfe:Editintro. * Editkommentar: Eine Bezeichnung für den Text, der in die Zusammenfassungszeile eingegeben wird, siehe Hilfe:Zusammenfassung und Quellen. * Editnotice: Eine Editnotice, dt. Bearbeitungshinweis, ist die Box über dem Bearbeitungsfenster. Sie zeigt namensraumspezifisch verschiedene (Hilfe-)Texte, kann aber auch als Warnmeldung für bestimmte Seiten einzeln konfiguriert werden; siehe Hilfe:Editnotice. * Edit-War, EW: Engl. für ‚Änderungskrieg‘ oder ‚Bearbeitungskrieg‘. Von Edit-War spricht man, wenn zwei oder mehr Benutzer abwechselnd die Änderungen des jeweils anderen an einer Seite rückgängig machen (revertieren). Einen beteiligten Benutzer bezeichnet man als Edit-Warrior oder Editkrieger. Siehe Wikipedia:Edit-War. Editwars werden von Administratoren mit #Benutzer- oder Artikelsperren unterbunden. (Nicht zu verwechseln mit Bearbeitungskonflikt). * Eingangskontrolle ** Die Beobachtung von Spezial:Neue Seiten, die die neuesten Artikel auflistet; siehe Wikipedia:Eingangskontrolle. ** Wikipedia-intern auch die Kontrolle der letzten Änderungen, siehe auch RC, RCler. :Nicht zu verwechseln mit dem gleichnamigen Benutzer, der kein offizielles Wikipedia-Organ darstellt. * Einstellungen: In der obersten Befehlsleiste findet der angemeldete Benutzer seine Spezialseite „Einstellungen“, wo er seine Benutzerdaten, das Aussehen der Wikipedia (Skin) und Weiteres verändern kann. Siehe Hilfe:Einstellungen. * Einzelnachweis, EN: Ein konkreter Herkunftsnachweis von Wissen, „das, was in der Fußnote steht“. Man spricht auch von einem Beleg; siehe: Wikipedia:Belege. * Einzelnachweisfehler: Diese Meldung tritt oft auf, wenn der Abschnitt Einzelnachweise im Artikel noch fehlt oder andere Codefehler gemacht wurden. Siehe Hilfe:Einzelnachweise. * Einzweck-Konto, EZK: Siehe: Wikipedia:Einzweck-Konto * ELW: Steht für Entfernen von Löschwarnungen, WP:ELW ist eine Weiterleitung auf Wikipedia:Löschantrag entfernen * enterlen: Steht für das Entfernen eines Erledigt-Vermerks (vgl. erlen) * Entwicklungsversion: Siehe Stabile Version * EOD: Netzjargon: Ende der Diskussion ( , auf gewissen Diskussionsseiten (zum Beispiel den Vandalismusmeldungen) verwendet, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass ein Thema nicht weiter diskutiert wird. Nachtreten etc. kann zu einer Benutzersperre führen. * EOF: Netzjargon: eigentlich End of File (Ende der Datei), auf gewissen Diskussionsseiten wie beispielsweise Wikipedia:Sperrprüfung verwendet, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass ein Thema nicht weiter diskutiert wird. Nachtreten etc. kann dann zu einer Benutzersperre führen. * erg: Gibt im Zusammenfassungsfeld an, dass eine Ergänzung vorgenommen wurde, also lediglich etwas hinzugefügt, aber nichts am vorhandenen Inhalt verändert wurde. * erlen, Erle pflanzen: Eine scherzhafte Umschreibung für das Setzen eines Erledigt-Vermerks (erl.) innerhalb einer Überschrift (z. B. auf Wikipedia:Vandalismusmeldung) oder Verwendung des #Textbausteins (z. B. in einer Redundanz- oder Qualitätssicherung-Diskussion). * Exklusionismus, Exklusionist (Exkludist): Befürworter der Qualitätssteigerung durch Ausschluss von wenig gehaltvollen Artikeln. Beseitigt gerne überflüssige und minderwertige Artikelinhalte und/oder steht für eine strenge Auslegung der Relevanzkriterien ein. Gegensatz zum #Inklusionisten. Ein Exklusionist, der auf seiner Meinung nach für die Wikipedia ungeeignete Artikel #Löschanträge stellt, ist ein #Deletionist. * EZK: siehe unter Einzweck-Konto F * Fach-Qualitätssicherung (Fach-QS): Wikipedia:Qualitätssicherungsseiten, die sich nur mit bestimmten Themen beschäftigt. Oft sind sie Portalen oder Redaktionen angegeliedert. Siehe Wikipedia:Fachspezifische Qualitätssicherung und Redaktionshinweis * : Engl. für ‚angemessene, anständige Verwendung‘. In der englischsprachigen Wikipedia kann ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk verwendet werden, wenn die mutmaßlichen Interessen des Rechteinhabers nicht geschädigt werden. Ein Beispiel wäre ein Standbild aus einem Kinofilm, das die Wikipedia illustriert, aber nicht zu wirtschaftlichen Einbußen für den Produzenten führt; siehe Fair Use. In der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia und auf Commons wird diese Rechtsauffassung nicht praktiziert. * Fancruft: (zu = ‚überflüssiger Müll‘)Ergebnisse für "cruft" bei dict.leo.org, abgerufen am 19. Dezember 2011. Meist rein auf Primärliteratur basierende Schilderungen von fiktiven Inhalten, die nur für Fans von Interesse sind und oft gegen Grundsätze wie das Verbot der Theoriefindung und den neutralen Standpunkt verstoßen. Auch Fangeschwurbel genannt (siehe Geschwurbel). * Feste IP: Siehe IP-Adresse#Statische_Adressierung * (…)fix: Kleine Korrektur, von englisch to fix (reparieren, richten, wiederherstellen); Beispiel: fix (nicht näher benannte kleine Korrektur), linkfix (Korrektur eines defekten Links), katfix (Korrektur einer Kategorisierung) * (engl. für ‚Gabel‘): ** Ein (Artikel-)Fork bedeutet, dass ein Artikel in separierte Pro- und Contra-Artikel aufgespalten wird, z. B. Zins und Zinskritik. Dies ist unerwünscht, weil die Kritik nur zu verstehen ist, wenn man auch den Gegenstand der Kritik darstellt. ** Ein sinnvoller Anlass, einen Artikel zu forken, ist die Auslagerung von eigenständigen Artikelgegenständen, die bisher aus Mangel am Umfang unter dem Oberbegriff abgehandelt wurden. ** Eine andere Bedeutung von Fork ist eine Aufspaltung des Wikis gemäß Wikipedia:Weiternutzung in einen Klon, der dann von einer anderen Institution als der Wikimedia Foundation weiterbetrieben wird. * FVN: [[Wikipedia:Fragen von Neulingen|Wikipedia:F'ragen '''v'on 'N'eulingen]] * '''FZW: [[Wikipedia:Fragen zur Wikipedia|Wikipedia:F'ragen '''z'ur 'W'ikipedia]] G * '''GA: Gentlemen’s Agreement: vereinfachte, nicht korrekte Auslegung der GFDL; siehe Wikipedia:Lizenzbestimmungen/alt GFDL #Praktische Anwendung in Online-Medien * Gadget: siehe unter WP:Helferlein oder Skin/Gadgets * Gemeinschaft: Als Gemeinschaft ( ) bezeichnet man im Wikipedia-Kontext diejenigen Menschen, die auf die eine oder andere Weise an der Wikipedia beteiligt sind. Man kann auch in der Mehrzahl sprechen, wenn man die Gemeinschaften der unterschiedlichen Sprachversionen der Wikipedia meint. * Geschwurbel: Ein abwertender Ausdruck für „unverständliche, realitätsferne, inhaltsleere oder ideologische Aussagen“. Typische Begründung für das Löschen einer Textpassage oder eines Artikels. * gesichtet: siehe unter Sichter, Sichtung * geSLAt: eine Seite nach einem Schnelllöschantrag gelöscht. * GFDL, GNU FDL: Eine der Lizenzen der Wikipedia, die GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation. Siehe auch Lizenzbestimmungen. * Glaskugel oder Glaskugelartikel: Ein Artikel über eine noch nicht vorhandene Sache, der sich meist in Mutmaßungen und Gerüchten ergeht und keinerlei Fakten enthält. Solche Beiträge sind für eine Enzyklopädie nicht geeignet und werden, falls es keinerlei Fakten gibt, meist gelöscht. * GND-Nr.: Bezeichnet die Identifikations-Nr. der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek (früher auch als PND); siehe Hilfe:GND. * GP: Abkürzung für Grundprinzipien * Grafikwerkstatt: Hilfe beim Erstellen von Grafiken bietet die Grafikwerkstatt. * Grundprinzipien: Die vier unabänderlichen Wikipedia:Grundprinzipien. * GSH: Abkürzung für: geringe Schöpfungshöhe * GSV: Wikipedia:Gesichtete Versionen – Hilfeseite zu gekennzeichneten, durchgesehenen & offensichtlich Vandalismus-freien Artikeln. H * Halbsperrung: Da die Sperrung eines Artikels schlecht im Sinne des Wiki-Prinzips ist (er kann so nur noch von Administratoren bearbeitet werden), gibt es als Alternative in leichten Fällen die Halbsperrung, die nicht- oder frisch angemeldete Benutzer (weniger als 4 Tage angemeldet) von der Bearbeitung ausschließt. Siehe: Hilfe:Geschützte Seiten. Eine solche Sperre wird beispielsweise bei Artikeln im Themengebiet Sexualität häufig angewendet, da diese sonst oft Opfer von Schülerschmierereien werden. * Halbwaise: siehe Waisenkind * '''Hamster: Ein Spaßbegriff für Wikipedia-Insider. Nachdem vorgeblich Hamster die Wikipediaserver antreiben sollen, wird jede Art von ineffektiver Bearbeitung (viele aufeinanderfolgende Kleinstbearbeitungen eines Artikels (sog. Mikroedits), Edit-Wars, etc.) als Hamsterquälerei verspottet. Siehe: Wikipedia:Hamster. * Hauptseitenveto: Wunsch des Hauptautors eines Artikels, dass der Artikel nicht als Artikel des Tages auf der Hauptseite erscheint. * Hauptautor: Der Hauptautor ist der Autor, der einen Artikel erstellt beziehungsweise am meisten bearbeitet hat. Siehe Wikipedia:Hauptautoren * Hausmeister: Damit kann ein Administrator gemeint sein. * Helferlein: Helferlein sind technische Hilfsmittel (Programme), die den Wikipedianern das Schreiben und Ordnen erleichtern, zum Beispiel eine Rechtschreibprüfung. Es gibt einen speziellen Satz vorgefertigter Helferlein in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia, die einzelnen Helferlein kann man bei den Einstellungen ein- und ausschalten. Siehe Hilfe:Einstellungen #Helferlein. * Herkunftsvorlage: Bezeichnet eine Wikipedia:Babel-kompatible Vorlage, die der Benutzer zur Beschreibung seiner Herkunft (Ortsbezeichnung) verwenden kann. Siehe auch Benutzer:Vorlage. * Hinterzimmer: Verwendet, wenn Diskussionen über Diskussionen über öffentliche Projekt-Inhalte (einzelne Artikel, Kategorien, Vorlagen, Portale etc.) nicht auf der Diskussionsseite der betreffenden Inhaltsseite stattfinden, sondern auf Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten, wo sie im Nachgang niemand wiederfindet. Das ist nicht nur deshalb von Nachteil, sondern auch, weil durch solches Vorgehen Leute, die die betreffende Inhaltsseite auf ihrer Beobachtungsliste haben, nicht über diese Diskussion informiert und dadurch aus der Diskussion ausgegrenzt werden. * Hinweistexte: Hinweistexte sollen der Orientierung dienen, insbesondere der von neuen Benutzern. Siehe Hilfe:Hinweistexte * Historienbild: Ein Gemälde beispielsweise aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, das eine Szene aus dem Mittelalter darstellt. Manche Autoren sehen solche Bilder nicht gerne, da sie oft propagandistischer Art sind. Siehe Wikipedia:Richtlinien Geschichte #Inhaltlich problematische Bilder. * Honigtopf (auch Honeypot): Ein (meist weltanschaulich umstrittener) Artikel, der eine starke Anziehungskraft auf Trolle und Sockenpuppen ausübt. Erhöhte Häufigkeit von Edit-Wars, Vandalismusmeldungen sowie ausführlichsten und oft eigentlich unnötigen Diskussionen. Siehe auch: IP-Befall. * (Wiki-)Hounding (dt. „(Wiki-)Belästigung“) bezeichnet eine Form des personenbezogenen Hinterher-Editierens, die nicht dem Projektziel dient. I * Infobox: Kasten, der oben rechts im Artikel stichpunktartig und für ein Themengebiet immer in gleicher Form die wichtigsten Fakten zum Artikelgegenstand stichpunktartig auflistet. Siehe Hilfe:Infoboxen und Formatvorlagen nach Themengebieten. * Inklusionismus, Inklusionist: Eine großzügige Haltung dazu, welche Artikel in die Wikipedia aufgenommen werden sollen und welche Qualität Artikel mindestens haben sollten. Der Gegensatz dazu ist der #Exklusionist. Siehe auch: meta:Inklusionismus. * Interessenkonflikt, IK: Interessen, die dem Grundprinzip des neutralen Standpunktes in der Wikipedia entgegenstehen, siehe hierzu Interessenkonflikt * interner Link/Verweis: Ein interner Verweis führt zu einer anderen Seite innerhalb der Wikipedia (meist einen anderen Artkel); siehe Hilfe:Links #Links innerhalb der Wikipedia. Im Gegensatz hierzu heißen externe Verweise Weblinks und führen auf eine andere Internetseite. * Interlanguage: Verknüpfung zweier Seiten zum gleichen Thema in zwei Sprachversionen des gleichen Wiki-Typs. *: Beispiel: Artikel zu William Shakespeare in der deutschsprachigen und der englischsprachigen Wikipedia verweisen aufeinander; genauso vom deutschsprachigen Artikel Taschenmesser zum englischsprachigen Pocket knife. *: Kein Interlanguage ist hingegen die Verbindung von „William Shakespeare“ in einer Wikipedia und einer Wikisource. *: Siehe Hilfe:Internationalisierung. * Interwiki(-Verlinkung/-Link), IW, iw: Der Begriff bezieht sich allgemein auf die Verlinkung von Seiten zwischen Wiki-Projekten. Der häufigste Spezialfall ist Interlanguage. Man verwendet den Begriff auch für die entsprechenden Befehle (für die Links in andere Sprachversionen) in einem Artikel in ihrer Gesamtheit. Siehe Hilfe:Interwiki-Links. (Zu unterscheiden vom Wikilink, der in erster Linie eine Verlinkung innerhalb einer Sprachversion meint.) * IP, IPler: Als „IP“ oder „IPler“ werden im Wikipedia-Jargon nicht angemeldete Benutzer genannt, die Beiträge in der Wikipedia hinterlassen. In der Versionsgeschichte sind sie nur über ihre IP-Adressen identifizierbar. In Diskussionen ist es darüber hinaus auch üblich, IP-Nutzer der Eindeutigkeit halber mit ihrer vierteiligen IP-Nummer anzusprechen, wenn man auf ihren Beitrag antwortet. Manche angemeldete Benutzer behandeln IPler abfällig, denn der meiste Vandalismus wird von nicht angemeldeten Nutzern begangen. Zudem sind sie im Gegensatz zu angemeldeten Benutzern oft nicht einer Einzelperson zuzuordnen und haben damit etwas schwer Fassbares, weil es sich bei den meisten IP-Adressen um dynamische IP-Adressen handelt, die auch in DSL-Zeiten mindestens einmal am Tag wechseln („Zwangstrennung“). Konstruktive Beiträge sind aber auch von unangemeldeten Benutzern stets willkommen! * IP-Befall: Deutlich gehäufter Vandalismus von unterschiedlichen nicht angemeldeten Benutzern (sog. IPler). Von dem Phänomen betroffen sind häufig Artikel, deren Gegenstand in Lehrplänen der Mittelstufe vorkommt oder ein Geschlechts- bzw. Fäkal-Kontext ist. Über Reverts hinaus folgen auf diesen Vandalismus je nach Lage temporäre Sperren der dynamischen IP-Adressen, unbefristete Sperren der Proxy-IPs oder auch Halbsperrungen der jeweiligen Seiten. Da viele IPler konstruktive Beiträge leisten, ist der Ausdruck IP-Befall umstritten – stattdessen wurde beispielsweise für den Begriff IP-Vandalismus plädiert.Wikipedia Diskussion:Vandalismusmeldung/Archiv/2008/3. Teilarchiv #"IP-Befall" J * Jungfischbecken: Das Jungfischbecken dient dem Sammeln von Artikeln über noch nicht relevante Sportler, insbesondere Fußballspieler, die eine Chance haben, demnächst die Relevanz nach den Wikipedia:Relevanzkriterien #Sportler zu erreichen. K * K: Steht in der Versionsgeschichte für „kleine Änderung“. Zu Näherem siehe Hilfe:Kleine Änderungen. Im Zusammenfassungsfeld wird genauso mit k'' signalisiert, dass man (auch zusätzliche) „Kleine Änderungen“ gemacht habe. * '''Kackbalken:' Vulgärsprachliche Bezeichnung für die farbige Box, die Benutzer darauf aufmerksam macht, wenn seine Diskussionsseite verändert wurde. Siehe Hilfe:Neue Nachrichten * KALP: Siehe Wikipedia:Kandidaturen von Artikeln, Listen und Portalen. * kalt löschen: Verschiebung eines Artikels auf ein anderes Lemma (am ehesten in den Benutzernamensraum) mit Unterdrückung der normalerweise entstehenden Weiterleitung, sodass der Artikel nicht mehr im Artikelnamensraum auffindbar ist. * Kaskadensperre: Eine spezielle Form der Seitensperre, bei der auch in der Seite eingebundene Vorlagen automatisch gesperrt werden. * Kategorie, kat: Seiten, mit deren Hilfe thematisch gleiche Artikel alphabetisch aufgelistet werden; siehe Wikipedia:Kategorien und Hilfe:FAQ #Kategorien * Kategorienseite: Wird am unteren Rand eines Artikels seine Kategorie angeklickt, wird die jeweilige Kategorienseite angezeigt. Beispiel: Die Kategorienseite von Theologie ist Kategorie:Theologie. In der gleichen Weise wie Kategorien zu einem Artikel, werden #Oberkategorien zu einer Kategorienseite hinzugefügt. Siehe auch Wikipedia:Kategorien und Hilfe:FAQ #Wie werden Überkategorien und Unterkategorien erstellt? * Kates Tool, Kate, (Tante) Käthe: ein Hilfsprogramm, das die Beiträge eines Benutzers statistisch erfasst und zumeist bei Fragen der Stimmberechtigung Verwendung findet. Auch das modernisierte user=&dbname=dewiki_p}} Interiot’s Tool wird von vielen Wikipedianern gewohnheitsgemäß noch als „Kate“ bezeichnet. Kate, der das Tool programmierte, ist ein derzeit inaktiver Benutzer der englischsprachigen Wikipedia. Weitere Werkzeuge unter WP:LT #Benutzer. * KB: ist in der Versionsgeschichte keine eigene Abkürzung, sondern lediglich die Verbindung von K''' (Kleine Änderung) und '''B (Bot-Änderung) * KEA: Kandidat(en) für exzellente® Artikel, siehe Wikipedia:Exzellente Artikel * KEB: Kandidat(en) für exzellente(s) Bild(er), siehe Wikipedia:Exzellente Bilder * KLA: Kandidat(en) für lesenswerte® Artikel, siehe Wikipedia:Lesenswerte Artikel. * Klarname: Der reale, bürgerliche Name eines Wikipedianers. Da die Wikipedia ausdrücklich das Recht auf Anonymität gewährleistet, gilt es als schwerer Verstoß gegen die Wikipedia-Regeln, den Klarnamen ohne Einwilligung des Betreffenden aufzudecken. Ebenso muss sich keiner verpflichtet fühlen, beim Anlegen eines Benutzerkontos seinen Klarnamen als Benutzernamen zu verwenden. Siehe auch: Wikipedia:Anonymität. * KM: Wikipedia:'K'onflikt'm'eldung, eine Seite, auf der Probleme zwischen Benutzern gelöst werden sollten. Sie wurde allerdings nach kurzer Testphase als überflüssig erachtet und gelöscht, weil sie nach überwiegender Meinung #redundant zu anderen Problemlösungs-Anlaufstellen wie Vandalismusmeldung, Dritte Meinung, Vermittlungsausschuss, Administratorenprobleme und das Schiedsgericht sei.Löschdiskussion: Wikipedia:Löschkandidaten/1. Juli 2010 #Wikipedia:Konfliktmeldung (gelöscht) * „Knöpfe“: In der Wikipedia übliche bildhafte Beschreibung der Softwarefunktionen die mit den #administrativen Rechten (Seitenlöschung, Artikel- und #Benutzersperrungen, etc.) verknüpft sind * Konsens: Einstimmigkeit oder große Mehrheit in einer Diskussion. Bei offensichtlichem Nicht-Vorhandensein von Konsens sollen keine Änderungen durchgeführt werden. * KPA: Keine persönlichen Angriffe. Ein Grundsatz, der in Diskussionen stets beachtet werden muss. * Kritik: Gibt es in und an der Wikipedia. Siehe auch Kritik an Wikipedia. * Kurier: Wikipedia:Kurier, das Wikipedia-interne „Boulevardblatt“. * KWzeMe (selten kWzeA): „Kein Wille zur enzyklopädischen Mitarbeit erkennbar“, ist insbesondere eine #Sperrbegründung für Sperrungen von Benutzern, deren Beiträge keine konstruktive Mitarbeit erkennen lassen. L → Zu den Abkürzungen '''LAE', LAZ, LD, LK, LP siehe unter Löschantrag'' * LA ** Löschantrag ** selten auch für Lesenswerte® Artikel, siehe Wikipedia:Lesenswerte Artikel * Laudatio: In der Wikipedia meist der Vorstellungstext für einen Adminkandidaten oder einen anderen Kandidaten für ein Amt, siehe Wikipedia:Kandidaturen. * Lemma: Ein Stichwort in einem Lexikon oder ein Artikel-Titel; siehe Lemma (Lexikografie). * Lemmakaperung: Verschiebung eines Artikels und Überschreiben der entstehenden Weiterleitung mit eigenem neuen Inhalt. Seltener auch das komplette Überschreiben eines Artikels mit neuem Inhalt ohne vorherige Verschiebung. * Leser: Ein Leser ist jemand, der die Wikipedia liest. Der Ausdruck Benutzer wird nahezu ausschließlich für registrierte Autoren verwendet. * Leserechte erteilen: Euphemistisch für eine Benutzersperre – also den Entzug der Schreibrechte eines Benutzer oder einer IP: Dadurch kann er/sie Wikipedia-Seiten temporär oder in besonders schlimmen Fällen auch dauerhaft nur noch lesen und nicht mehr ändern. * Lex: Auf folgende angeblich vorhandenen und daher umstrittene unbeschriebene Gesetze berufen sich immer wieder Wikipedianer in Diskussionen: ** Lex Berlin besagt, dass die Relevanz von Straßen von ihrem Standort abhängig sei.search=lex%20berlin&fulltext=Suche&profile=help&redirs=0}} Suche in der Wikipedia nach „Lex Berlin“ ** Lex Lorielle besagt, dass eine Person alleine deswegen für eine Enzyklopädie relevant sein könne, weil sie häufig in den Klatschspalten präsent ist.profile=help&search=Lex+Lorielle&fulltext=Search}} Suche in der Wikipedia nach „Lex Lorielle“ Siehe auch: Lex Ohoven ** Lex Ohoven besagt, dass eine Person nicht alleine deswegen für eine Enzyklopädie relevant sei, weil sie häufig in den Medien präsent ist.profile=help&search=lex+ohoven&fulltext=Search}} Suche in der Wikipedia nach „Lex Ohoven“siehe auch Benutzer:Hyperdieter/Lex Ohoven Siehe auch: Lex Lorielle ** Lex Tapalovic besagt, dass Sportler in Einzelfällen auch dann als Sportler relevant sein können sollen, wenn sie die formalen sportlichen Kriterien nicht erfüllt haben.profile=help&search=Lex+Tapalovic&fulltext=Search}} Suche in der Wikipedia nach „Lex Tapalovic“ Siehe auch: Jungfischbecken. * lf / L'ink-'''F'ix: Gibt im Zusammenfassungsfeld an, dass lediglich ein nicht (mehr) korrekt funktionierender Link im Artikel korrigiert wurde. * '''Link: Verweistechnik im HTML-Verfahren (Hypertext). Klickt man auf ein „verlinktes“ Wort, dann kommt man zu einer anderen Internetseite (siehe Hilfe:Links). Bei der Wikipedia unterscheidet man zwischen zwei Arten von Links: Interne Links verweisen auf eine andere Seite innerhalb der Wikipedia (Hilfe:Links #Links innerhalb der Wikipedia). Externe Links führen zu Seiten auf anderen Websites (auch Weblinks genannt); siehe Hilfe:Links #Links zu externen Webseiten (Weblinks). * Linkcontainer ** Ein kurzer Artikel, dessen Hauptzweck die Darstellung eines Internet-Links zu Werbezwecken ist. Er kann nach den Schnelllöschregeln ohne Diskussion gelöscht werden. Siehe auch: Spam. ** Manchmal auch für Artikel verwendet, die arm an beschreibendem Inhalt sind und hauptsächlich den Zweck haben, auf möglichst viele andere Artikel zu verweisen. * Linkspam: Siehe Spam. * Liste: Eine Liste ist ein Artikel, der andere Artikel leichter finden lässt. Über die Sinnhaftigkeit konkreter Listen wird manchmal gestritten. Siehe Wikipedia:Listen. * Literaturspam: Siehe Spam. * Lizenz: Die Inhalte (etwa der Text eines Artikels) der Wikipedia sind unter bestimmten Lizenzen eingestellt worden, nämlich der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation und der Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike Lizenz 3.0. So eine freie Lizenz bedeutet, dass die Inhalte nicht einfach so weiterverwendet werden dürfen, sondern nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen. Sie sind also nicht „gemeinfrei“. – Für Bilder siehe das Stichwort Bildlizenz. * Löschantrag (LA): Wenn ein Benutzer meint, ein Artikel sei nicht #relevant oder entspräche anderen Richtlinien nicht, kann er ihn nach den Wikipedia:Löschregeln zur Entfernung aus der Wikipedia vorschlagen. Diskutiert werden die Fälle auf den Unterseiten von Wikipedia:Löschkandidaten. Im Zusammenhang mit dem Löschprozess werden folgende Abkürzungen / Begriffe verwendet: ** LAE / L'ösch'a'ntrag '''e'ntfernt: Wurde in einer Löschdiskussion ein Löschantrag entfernt, wird die entsprechende Diskussion häufig mit „LAE“ gekennzeichnet. Die Voraussetzungen zur vorzeitigen Beendigung eines Löschantrags sind unter Wikipedia:Löschantrag entfernen zu finden. ** '''LAZ / L'ösch'a'ntrag '''z'urückgezogen: Wird verwendet, wenn in einer Löschdiskussion ein Löschantrag vom Antragsteller selbst entfernt wird. Damit ein Spezialfall von LAE. ** '''LD / L'ösch'd'''iskussion: Diskussion über die Wikipedia:Löschkandidaten. ** '''LK / L'ösch'k'''andidaten: Artikel, die zur Löschung vorgeschlagen wurden. ** '''Löschhölle: Eine drastische Beschreibung der Löschdiskussionen, in denen oft hitzig, emotional, kontrovers und damit leider allzu oft unsachlich diskutiert wird. Siehe auch: Wikiquette ** LP / L'ösch'p'''rüfung: Anlaufstelle für Benutzer, die meinen, ein Artikel sei unrecht gelöscht worden; siehe Wikipedia:Löschprüfung. * '''Logbuch: Logbücher gibt es zu jedem Artikel und jedem Benutzer. Darin werden unter anderem Seitenverschiebungen, -löschungen und -sperrungen bzw. Benutzersperren und -rechte protokolliert; siehe Hilfe:Logbücher. M * Mädchenpensionat: „Wikipedia ist kein Mädchenpensionat“ wird manchmal als Argument vorgebracht, wenn sich jemand über den seiner Meinung nach rauen Umgangston in einer Diskussion beklagt, ein anderer Benutzer diese Einschätzung aber nicht teilt. * Magische Datenbanklinks: Bei Eingabe von einigen Buchstabenkombinationen (ISBN, PMID, RFC), gefolgt von einer Nummer, werden automatisch externe Links erzeugt, ohne dass dafür die Eingabe von zusätzlicher Wiki-Syntax nötig wäre; siehe Hilfe:Datenbanklinks #Magische Datenbanklinks * man on a mission, siehe Wikipedia:Einzweck-Konto * MB: Siehe unter Meinungsbild * Meatpuppe, Meat-puppet: Ungefähr: Überreden von realen Personen, als Benutzer aktiv zu werden, um analog zu Sockenpuppen gleiche inhaltliche Positionen zu verteidigen; siehe Wikipedia:Sockenpuppe. * MediaWiki: Die Software, mit der die Wikipedia funktioniert, siehe MediaWiki und Hilfe:MediaWiki. * Mehl: lautmalerisch für E-''Mail'', die durch die E-Mail-Funktion versandt wurde; siehe Hilfe:E-Mail. * Meinungsbild, MB: Abstimmungsverfahren zur Klärung genereller Fragen, siehe Wikipedia:Meinungsbilder * Mergismus, Mergist: Von = ‚zusammenführen‘. Ein Mergist strebt die Zusammenführung von Artikeln zusammengehörender Themenkomplexe an, auch mithilfe von Weiterleitungen (Redirects). Er ist gegen separierte Einzelartikel zu ähnlichen Sachverhalten (Artikelaufsplitterung), für die sein Konterpart, der Separatist, steht. Er ist wie der #Exklusionist nicht direkt den gegensätzlichen Polen Inklusionismus und Deletionismus zuzuordnen. * Meta: Bezieht sich auf den Metabereich oder auf das Meta-Wiki, so ist z. B. eine Metasocke eine vorwiegend im Metabereich editierende Sockenpuppe. * Metabereich: Alle Bereiche außerhalb des Artikel-Namensraumes wie Projektdiskussionen, z. B. in den Redaktionen, Portalen, Projekten, Qualitätssicherungen, Löschkandidaten oder den Meldungen von Vandalismus * Metadaten: In Artikeln standardmäßig enthaltene Bausteine, die der internen Verwaltung dienen, z. B. Kategorien, Personendaten, Geokoordinaten, Interwikilinks, usw. * Meta-Wiki: Projektübergreifendes, mehrsprachiges Wiki zur besseren Organisation der Wikimedia-Bewegung, siehe Meta-Wiki Hauptseite. * Mirror: Mit „Spiegel“ (engl.) ist im Kontext der Wikipedia das Anbieten von Web-Inhalten als Kopie gemeint; die Wikipedia ist nicht dazu da, andere Seiten und deren Inhalte zu „spiegeln“. Beispielsweise keine Texte eingestellt werden, die es bereits auf anderen Websites gibt. Umgekehrt gibt es – im Rahmen der Weiternutzung von Wikipedia-Inhalten – eine Reihe von Anbietern, die ihrerseits Wikipedia-Inhalte „spiegeln“, hierbei spricht man auch von Wikipedia-Klonen. Das ist legal, wenn die Regeln der GNU-FDL eingehalten werden; es gibt dabei allerdings auch eine Reihe von schwarzen Schafen, die unter Wikipedia:Weiternutzung/Mängel aufgelistet sind bzw. dort gemeldet werden können. Siehe auch Wikipedia:Wikipedia-Klon. * Missbrauchsfilter: Siehe Bearbeitungsfilter * MoM/'MoaM': man on a mission, siehe Wikipedia:Einzweck-Konto * Monobook: Bezeichnet ein grafisches Layout für Wikipedia sowie die Dateien, aus denen dieser besteht, siehe Hilfe:Skin. * MP: Siehe Wikipedia:Mentorenprogramm N * Nachtreten: Siehe Nachtreten * Namenskonventionen: Richtlinien der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia, die festlegen, unter welchem Lemma ein Artikel anzulegen ist, insbesondere bei Transkriptionen und -literationen ein häufiger Streitgrund. (Wikipedia:Namenskonventionen) * Namensraum: Die Seiten in der Wikipedia sind auf sog. Namensräume ( ) verteilt. Diese Seite hier gehört beispielsweise zum Namensraum „Hilfe“ und hat dementsprechend das Präfix „Hilfe:“ vorangestellt. Andere Namensräume sind „Wikipedia:“, „Benutzer:“, „Diskussion:“. Die eigentlichen Artikel mit enzyklopädischem Inhalt befinden sich im so genannten Artikelnamensraum und haben kein Präfix; siehe Hilfe:Namensräume. * Newbie, zuweilen abwertend auch Noob: Person, die neu im Spiel ist; unerfahrener Benutzer, der besonderer Hilfe bedarf * Nick: Von , eine alternative Bezeichnung für den Benutzernamen. * NK: [[Wikipedia:Namenskonventionen|Wikipedia:N'amens'k'''onventionen]] * '''NOR: ‚No Original Research‘, siehe Theoriefindung. * NPOV: Abkürzung von , siehe Wikipedia:Neutraler Standpunkt. Gegenteil von POV. * Nulledit: Hilfe:Cache #Nulledit ** Bearbeitung, bei der nichts verändert wird. Das hat dieselbe Auswirkung wie der #Purge-Befehl, ein Leeren des Servercaches. Nach Klicken auf Bearbeiten speichert man den Artikel, ohne etwas zu verändern. Entsprechend wird auch keine neue Version der Seite angelegt. Ein Nulledit aktualisiert die über Vorlagen gesetzten Links und Kategorien, sodass diese auch auf Kategorien-Seiten und auftauchen. O * Oberkategorie: Um die Oberkategorie eines Artikels (Lemmas) zu erfahren, sind zwei Handgriffe erforderlich. Zunächst klickt man einmal auf den Kategorienlink am unteren Rand des betreffenden Artikels. Es öffnet sich die Kategorienseite. Am unteren Rand dieser Kategorienseite kann man schließlich die Oberkategorie oder die Oberkategorien einer jeweiligen Kategorie erkennen. Oberkategorien können auf einer Kategorienseite in der gleichen Weise eingefügt werden wie Kategorien zu einem Artikel. * Objektkategorie: Einer der verschiedenen Kategorietypen, siehe Wikipedia:WikiProjekt Kategorien/Einordnung von Kategorien#Objektkategorie („ist-ein“-Einordnung) * „Oma-Test“: Nach früherem Jargon das Laien-Verständlichkeitskriterium für Artikel. Kritisiert wurde eine damit assoziierte geschlechts- und altersdiskriminierende Konnotation, woran auch Deutungsversuche wie „'o'''hne '''m'indeste A'''hnung“ nichts ändern konnten, daher wurde die Richtlinie umbenannt in Wikipedia:Allgemeinverständlichkeit. Die ursprüngliche Benennung ging tatsächlich auf eine Beschreibung zurück, dass auch eine Oma den Artikel eines computer- und wikipediabegeisterten Enkels verstehen können sollte, insbesondere, wenn Themen wie Informatik, Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften behandelt werden. in der „Ur-Version“ vom 11. April 2005 * '''OP: Offener Proxy oder Open Proxy, vgl. Proxy (Rechnernetz), Mitarbeit von IPs über solche Server ist unerwünscht und werden meist generell gesperrt. Siehe auch Wikipedia:Keine offenen Proxys * Op: „Operator“: Wikipedia-Admin mit einigen Rechten mehr, siehe Wikipedia:Chat/FAQ #Ops * Opt-In: Die ausdrückliche Zustimmung zu einer automatisierten statistischen Auswertung oder Ähnlichem durch Klicken einer Schaltfläche oder Namenseintrag in einer Opt-In-Liste. Das Gegenteil von Opt-Out. * Opt-Out: Der ausdrückliche Ausstieg aus einem ansonsten standardmäßig auf alle Benutzer angewendeten Verfahren. Das Gegenteil von Opt-In. * OR: Original Research, siehe Theoriefindung. * Ortsstub: Ein „Ortsstummel“ ist ein kurzer Artikel, der eine geografische Einheit wie eine Stadt behandelt. In vielen Sprachversionen wurden massenweise solche stark schematisch hergestellten Artikel eingestellt, um die Sprachversion größer erscheinen zu lassen. Siehe auch Poplar Bluff. * Oversight, OS: Per Oversight können nicht-öffentliche Personendaten oder potenziell verleumderische Informationen von dazu berechtigten Benutzern (den Oversightern) aus der Versionsgeschichte oder Logbüchern entfernt werden, so dass sie auch für Admins nicht mehr einsehbar sind. Siehe Wikipedia:Oversight. * OTRS: Das in der Wikipedia und anderen Wikimediaprojekten zur Bewältigung des externen E-Mail-Verkehrs eingesetzte Trouble-Ticket-System OTRS. Siehe Wikipedia:Support-Team und Wikipedia:E-Mail-Kontakt * Overrulen: Das Ändern oder Rückgängigmachen einer administrativen Entscheidung durch einen anderen Administrator. Overruling ist unerwünscht, da es zu Konflikten zwischen Administratoren führt. Solche Fälle müssen auf übergeordneten Funktionsseiten im Konsens gelöst werden. P * PA: Persönlicher Angriff. Ein unsachlicher Diskussionsbeitrag eines Benutzers, der einen anderen Benutzer persönlich angreift, statt über die Sache zu diskutieren. Siehe Wikipedia:Keine persönlichen Angriffe. * PD ** innerhalb der Wikipedia (auch) die Abkürzung für Personendaten; siehe: Hilfe:Personendaten. ** Public Domain, siehe Gemeinfreiheit * Ping, jemanden anpingen: Durch Verlinkung eines Benutzernamens jemanden auf eine Diskussion aufmerksam machen, vgl. Wikipedia:Echo - Benutzer erwähnen * Pipelink: Ist ein interner Link, der durch das nachgesetzte Zeichen | (Senkrechter Strich, ) anders dargestellt wird, um in den Fließtext zu passen. Beispiel: Kaiser Otto II. erscheint im Text als Kaiser Otto II. Dies sollte nur in bei zwingend notwendigen Fällen angewandt werden; zu Details siehe Wikipedia:Verlinken #Klartextlinks * Piranha-Effekt: Bezeichnet in der französischsprachigen Wikipedia das Phänomen, dass sich zahlreiche Benutzer auf einen neuen, kurzen Artikel stürzen und ihn in kürzester Zeit erweitern (siehe „Effet piranha“ in der französischsprachigen Wikipedia). Fragwürdiges Bild, da Piranhas kleine Stücke wegbeißen, anstatt etwas hinzuzufügen. * PND-Nr.: Bezeichnet die Identifikations-Nr. der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek und wird gewünscht bei WP-Artikeln z. B. über Personen. Inzwischen aufgegangen in den GND-Nr., siehe Hilfe:GND. * Poplar Bluff: Ein Artikel, der rein schematisch auf Grundlage von Datenbank-Informationen erstellt wurde, um der betreffenden Sprachversion der Wikipedia einen weiteren Artikel zu geben. Auf diese Weise soll die Sprachversion eine hohe Artikelanzahl aufweisen. Im Gegensatz zu einem geographical stub (Ortsstub) handelt es sich nicht um einen Stummelartikel (Stub), sondern um einen längeren und auf den ersten Blick natürlich wirkenden Artikel. Die Bezeichnung stammt vom Artikel über die amerikanische Kleinstadt Poplar Bluff in der Volapük-Wikipedia, siehe dort: vo:Poplar Bluff. * Portal: Eine Seite in der Wikipedia, auf der Seiten zu einem Thema vorgestellt werden, z. B. Portal:Geschichte oder Portal:Biografien. Eine Übersicht zu allen Portalen bei WP bieten die Seiten Kategorie:Portal: oder Kategorie:Portal:Wissenschaft als Thema. „Portal Wissenschaft“ ist aber z. B. nur eine der zahlreichen anderen Unterkategorien von Portal. Wer also auf der Hauptseite das gewünschte Fachgebiet nicht sofort findet, der muss in den Unterkategorien weiter suchen. * POV: Der „point of view“, englisch ursprünglich für einen beliebigen „Standpunkt“ (eine Sichtweise) aus möglicherweise vielen, wird hier aber oft als Gegenteil von NPOV benutzt und für Artikel verwendet, denen die nötige Neutralität fehlt. Siehe auch: Objektivität, Wertfreiheit. * Präfix bezeichnet im Bezug auf ** den Namensraum: Gemeint ist in der Wikipedia ein kennzeichnendes Wort vor einem Lemma, das zu einem Namensraum gehört. Bei dieser Seite „Hilfe:Glossar“ ist Hilfe: das Präfix. ** die Seitenlisten: Der Beginn eines zu suchenden Seitentitels – siehe: Spezial:Präfixindex ** die Suchfunktion: Beginn von Seitennamen, auf die die Volltextsuche begrenzt wird – siehe: Hilfe:Suche * Premiumautor, Premium-Autor: Wikipedia-Unwort des Jahres 2013. Als „Premiumautor“ wird spöttisch ein Autor bezeichnet, der Artikel hoher Qualität liefert, gleichzeitig mangelhafte Umgangsformen an den Tag legt. Ihm wird nachgesagt, er rechtfertige seinen Umgang mit der besonderen Qualität seiner Artikel. * Projekt: Mit „das Projekt“ meinen Wikipedianer oft die Wikipedia selbst. Daneben gibt es noch die WikiProjekte als Foren für die Zusammenarbeit an bestimmten Themen. * Projektseite: Eine Seite, die zum Projekt Wikipedia selbst gehört, also kein Artikel ist oder einem sonstigen Namensraum angehört. Der Namensraum heißt Wikipedia:. * protokollrelativer URL / Link: Eine relative URL, damit sich mit dem gleichen Netzwerkprotokoll (http bzw. https) zwischen Wikimedia-Projekten bewegen kann. Beispiel: //de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hilfe:Glossar für diese Seite. * Purge, purgen: Mit dem Purge-Befehl werden die Server, die zwischen dem lesenden Nutzer und der eigentlichen Wikipediadatenbank stehen und als Zwischenspeicher dienen, dazu gebracht, die Seite erneut aus der Datenbank zu generieren. Hilft oft, wenn Aktualisierungen und neue Versionen nicht oder fehlerhaft angezeigt werden. Siehe Hilfe:Purge. Q * Quelle: Als Quelle wird sehr allgemein die Herkunft oder den Ursprung des Wissens für die Wikipedia bezeichnet. Der Begriff ist umstritten; Historiker verweisen auf die engere Bedeutung von Quelle in der Geschichtswissenschaft. Die entsprechende Wikipedia-Seite spricht mittlerweile, wenn es um den genauen Herkunftsnachweis geht, von Belegen. * Quelltext: ** Allgemein wird der Text, der bei der Bearbeitung einer Seite aufgerufen wird, als „Quelltext“ bezeichnet. In ihm, dem Wikitext, wird neben dem Textinhalt auch Aussehen und Verhalten einer Seite festgeschrieben. Er dient der Formatierung und besteht zumeist aus einfacher Syntax oder Tags. ** Die Funktion Syntaxhighlight ermöglicht es, zur besseren Lesbarkeit eines Programmcodes oder Quelltextes Bereiche farblich hervorzuheben. Sie ist nicht für die Benutzung im laufenden Text von Artikeln vorgesehen. ** Manche Seiten sind dauerhaft oder zeitweise für die Bearbeitung gesperrt, dort erscheint anstelle des Reiters Bearbeiten der Reiter anzeigen. Der Text kann sowohl aufgerufen als auch kopiert, jedoch nicht auf dieser Seite überschrieben oder verändert werden. ** Beim VisualEditor wird neben dem Reiter Bearbeiten ein zusätzlicher Reiter bearbeiten angezeigt. Dieser bietet (wie bei der Bearbeitung ohne den VisualEditor) die Möglichkeit, den Quelltext aufzurufen und zu bearbeiten. * Quellentexte: Als Quellentexten werden im Schwesterprojekt Wikisource gemeinfreie oder unter einer freien Lizenz stehende Texte aus der Literatur und anderen schriftlichen Quellen zur Verfügung gestellt. * QS: [[Wikipedia:Qualitätssicherung|Wikipedia:Q'ualitäts's'''icherung]]. R * '''R, R-Wort, R-Frage: (Enzyklopädische) Relevanz. Diese Bezeichnung wird vor allem in den Löschdiskussionen verwendet, siehe auch Wikipedia:Was Wikipedia nicht ist und Wikipedia:Relevanzkriterien. * Rapspam: Siehe Spam. * RC, RCler ** Benutzer, die sich verstärkt mit der Kontrolle der letzten Änderungen ( ) auf Vandalismus beschäftigen (werden auch Vandalenjäger genannt) ** Mitarbeiter der Wikipedia:Redaktion Chemie. * Realname: siehe Klarname * Redaktion: Wikipedia:Redaktionen sind Fachprojekte innerhalb der Wikipedia, die ein bestimmtes Fach oder Thema betreuen, wie Geschichte, Medizin oder auch Bilder. * Redaktionshinweis, RH, manchmal auch Fach-QS: Ein Redaktionshinweis ist eine Aufforderung fachkundiger Mitarbeiter dieser Projekte zu einer Verbesserung. * , redir: Englischsprachige Abkürzung für Weiterleitung. * Redundanz (ehemals Doppeleintrag): Redundanzen sind Einträge zum gleichen Thema oder sich stark überschneidenden Themen unter unterschiedlichen Stichwörtern, siehe Wikipedia:Redundanz. * Referenzierung, REF: Seit etwa 2007 wird darauf Wert gelegt, dass einzelne Aussagen in den Artikeln durch Belege nachprüfbar gemacht werden. Vielen Artikeln aus der Zeit davor fehlen diese Angaben und sie warten auf Ergänzung; siehe Wikipedia:Belege. * Regelhuberei: Das steife Beharren auf dem Wortlaut von Richtlinien, auch wenn diese oft weiträumig auslegbar sind und es in begründeten Fällen schlüssig argumentierbar ist, Ausnahmen von diesen zu machen. Siehe auch: Wikifant * registriert sein, sich registrieren: Wer sich registriert, legt ein Benutzerkonto an und kann sich danach mit seinem eigenen Benutzernamen #anmelden; siehe Hilfe:Benutzerkonto. * Relevanz: (Enzyklopädische) Relevanz. Siehe Wikipedia:Was Wikipedia nicht ist und Wikipedia:Relevanzkriterien. * revertieren, revert, rv (engl.): Wiederherstellen der alten Fassung eines Artikels. Konkret bedeutet dies: Eine ältere Version des Artikels wird wieder zur aktuellen gemacht, eine dazwischen liegende Version ignoriert. * Richtlinien: Die Wikipedia:Richtlinien umfassen sowohl allgemeine als auch technik- und themenbezogene Anleitungen, Regeln und weitere Hilfestellungen. * RK bzw. WP:RK: Sind Abkürzungen für Wikipedia:Relevanzkriterien, vgl. Relevanz; WP:RK ist eine Abkürzungs-Weiterleitung auf dieselben. * RL ** R'eal '''L'ife – das reale Leben jenseits von Wikipedia, PC und Internet. Es wird schwer empfohlen, neben der Wikipedia-Aktivität noch ein möglichst ausgedehntes Realleben zu führen … siehe auch Internetabhängigkeit und Wikipedia:Suchttest ** '''Revisionslöschung, ein anderes Wort für Versionslöschung ** [[#Richtlinien|#'R'''icht'L'inien]] * '''Rollback:' Softwarefunktion zum komfortableren Entfernen der Bearbeitungen eines Benutzers in einem Artikel (Rollback-Recht haben Sichter'' und Administratoren (Wikipedia:Liste der Administratoren)) – siehe auch Hilfe:Gruppenrechte und Spezial:Statistik. * Rotlink: Ein Wikilink auf einen noch nicht existierenden Artikel, der von der MediaWiki-Software rot statt blau angezeigt wird. Beim Anlegen einer Seite unter dem betreffenden Stichwort wird der Link „gebläut“; siehe auch: #bläuen und Wikipedia:Verlinken #Links auf noch nicht existierende Artikel * RTFM: ; gemeint ist (bezogen auf die Wikipedia) etwa: Schau erst bei Hilfe:Übersicht nach, bevor du andere fragst; siehe auch Liste von Abkürzungen (Netzjargon) #R. * '''RTL: Abkürzung für , siehe Wikipedia:Recht zu gehen S * '''Sackgassenartikel: Ein Artikel, der keine Links zu anderen Artikeln enthält (meist neue, noch nicht #wikifizierte Seiten). Siehe Spezial:Sackgassenseiten. Das Gegenteil ist das Waisenkind. * Schiedsgericht, SG: Das Schiedsgericht der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia; letzte Ebene zur Entscheidung von Konflikten zwischen Benutzern, siehe Wikipedia:Schiedsgericht. * Schnelllöschantrag, SLA: Beschleunigtes Löschverfahren, das verwendet werden kann, wenn der Antragsteller der Meinung ist, dass die zu löschende Seite zweifelsfrei irrelevant ist (?Relevanz) oder nur Wirres Zeug enthält. Erhebt ein Nutzer Einspruch gegen den SLA, wird dieser in einen regulären Löschantrag umgewandelt. Zu Details siehe Wikipedia:Schnelllöschantrag. * Schöpfungshöhe (SH), geringe Schöpfungshöhe (GSH): Die Schöpfungshöhe ist ein Maß an geistiger Leistung, die in ein Werk (beispielsweise ein Bild, Logo, eine grafische Darstellung oder auch einen Text) geflossen ist. Liegt dabei ein gewisses Maß an Trivialität vor, wird von fehlender, nicht erreichter oder geringer Schöpfungshöhe gesprochen und das Werk ist gemeinfrei, kann somit auch in der Wikipedia verwendet werden. Wird eine gewisse Schöpfungshöhe erreicht, greift das Urheberrecht und eine Verwendung in der Wikipedia ist nicht ohne ausdrückliche Genehmigung des Autors möglich. Siehe auch Wikipedia:Urheberrechte beachten und Wikipedia:Urheberrechtsfragen. * Schwesterprojekt: Außer der Wikipedia betreibt die Wikimedia-Stiftung ( ) auch weitere Projekte, wie zum Beispiel Wikisource. Man nennt diese Projekte Schwesterprojekte der Wikipedia, da die das bekannteste Projekt ist; siehe Wikipedia:Schwesterprojekte sowie und Wikipedia:Textbausteine/Schwesterprojekte. * Schwurbeln: siehe Geschwurbel * SD: Abkürzung für Selbstdarsteller * SecurePoll: Technik für Abstimmungsverfahren (Wahlen, Meinungsbilder) mit der MediaWiki-Software, die dafür innerhalb der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia bislang nicht eingesetzt wurde. Siehe Spezial:Sichere Abstimmung und mw:Extension:SecurePoll. * Seite: Ein unter einem eindeutigen Dateinamen in der Datenbank gespeicherter Text. Jedem Seitentitel kann höchstens eine Seite zugeordnet sein, es kann also keine zwei verschiedenen Seiten mit dem gleichen Titel geben. Eine Seite besitzt eine Versionsgeschichte und kann bearbeitet werden (Ausnahmen sind die Spezialseiten). Außerdem ist jede Seite in einem Namensraum zugeordnet. Seiten, die sich im enzyklopädischen Namensraum befinden, also Seiten deren Seitentitel kein Präfix wie „Wikipedia:“ oder „Diskussion:“ besitzen, nennt man Artikel. * Seitensperre: Eine Seite kann gesperrt werden, so dass sie nur noch durch bestimmte Benutzergruppen bearbeitet werden kann – beispielsweise wenn sie beispielsweise stark von Vandalismus oder von einem Edit-War betroffen ist; siehe Hilfe:Geschützte Seiten. * Selbstdarsteller, SD: Personen oder Gruppen, die einen Artikel über sich selbst anlegen oder bearbeiten. Das ist nicht verboten, führt jedoch häufig zu Problemen mit dem Neutralitätsgebot (NPOV) und der Überprüfbarkeit der Angaben – siehe Wikipedia:Interessenkonflikt. * Selbstlink: ein Wikilink, der auf die Seite zeigt, in der er eingetragen ist. Erscheint in Fettschrift, falls direkt. Indirekt wäre die Verlinkung einer Weiterleitung auf sich selbst. * Senfen: Seinen „Senf“ zu einem Diskussionsbeitrag hinzugeben * Separatismus: Siehe Mergismus * SG: Abkürzung für Schiedsgericht * SH: Siehe Schöpfungshöhe * Shortcut: Kurze Weiterleitung auf eine Metaseite (vgl. Meta, Meta-Bereich), der geschaffen wurde, damit das Eintippen und somit das Hingelangen zu einer Metaseite verkürzt wird. Hat eine Metaseite eine Weiterleitung, ist er oben rechts in der Ecke eingetragen. Eine Auflistung aller Shortcuts findet sich unter Wikipedia:Shortcuts. * Sichter, Sichterstatus: Jemand, der Versionen mit dem Vermerk „gesichtet“ markieren kann: Mitgliederliste – siehe auch Hilfe:Gruppenrechte und Spezial:Statistik. * Sichtung: Verfahren der Wikipedia zur Validierung, siehe Hilfe:Gesichtete und geprüfte Versionen * Signatur: Die „Unterschrift“ eines Benutzers in einer Diskussionsseite. Dazu tippt man ~~~~ hinter seinen Beitrag bzw. drückt auf den entsprechenden Knopf in der Liste oberhalb des Bearbeitungsfensters – siehe Hilfe:Signatur. * Single Login, Single User Login, SUL, auch Unified Login: Globaler Account für alle Wikimedia-Projekte, seit 27. Mai 2008 für alle Benutzer möglich. Siehe: Hilfe:Single-User-Login * Single Purpose Account, SPA: Siehe: Einzweck-Konto * : Englisch für ‚Haut‘, gemeint ist das allgemeine Design von Wikipedia-Seiten. In den Einstellungen kann man auf der [[Spezial:Einstellungen#mw-prefsection-rendering|Registerkarte Aussehen]] aus mehreren Skins eine wählen, in dem man selbst die Seiten angezeigt bekommen möchte. Die standardmäßig eingestellte Skin heißt Vector. Siehe: Hilfe:Skin * SLA: Abkürzung für Schnelllöschantrag. * Sockenpuppe ( ): Zweit-Account eines Benutzers, der manchmal missbräuchlich eingesetzt wird, etwa um Diskussionen anzuheizen und zu trollen oder um den Ausgang eines Meinungsbilds zu beeinflussen. Auch unangemeldete Benutzer, IPs, können als Sockenpuppen bezeichnet werden. Siehe Sockenpuppe (Netzkultur) und Checkuser. * Software: im Metabereich oft verkürzend für die MediaWiki-Software, mit der die Wikipedia betrieben wird. * SP ** Wikipedia:Sperrprüfung ** Sockenpuppe * SPA, Single Purpose accout: Siehe: Wikipedia:Einzweck-Konto * Spam: Artikel oder Änderungen an Artikeln, die nur zu Werbezwecken dienen – Wikipedia ist keine Werbeplattform (siehe Wikipedia:Was Wikipedia nicht ist). Unterschieden werden unter anderem: ** Linkspam: Massenweises Einfügen von Weblinks zu Webseiten, die den Konventionen in Wikipedia:Weblinks) widersprechen. Wird als Sperrgrund erachtet. ** Literaturspam: Einfügen von Literaturverweisen mit Werbung für das betreffende Werk als einzigem Zweck. Ebenfalls ein Sperrgrund. Siehe auch: . ** Bandspam: abwertend für Artikel über Bands, einzelne Musiker oder deren Alben, die von offensichtlicher enzyklopädischer Irrelevanz sind. Siehe Wikipedia:Relevanzkriterien #Pop- und Rockmusik und Relevanz. ** Rapspam: Spezialform von Bandspam mit Rap als Thema. *:Siehe auch: Jungfischbecken. * Sperre, gesperrt: unterschieden werden Seitensperren und Benutzersperren. * Sperrgrund: Ein Anlass bzw. eine Begründung für eine Seitensperre oder Benutzersperre, beispielsweise Vandalismus, Edit-War oder Nachtreten. * Sperrumgehung: Der Einsatz einer Sockenpuppe zur Umgehung einer #Benutzersperrung unter Beibehaltung des Verhaltens, das zur Sperrung geführt hat. Siehe auch: Checkuser * Spezialseiten: Seiten, deren Inhalte von der Wikipedia-Software automatisch erstellt werden, siehe Hilfe:Spezialseiten. * Sprachversion: Die Wikipedia gibt es in verschiedenen Sprachen, die deutschsprachige ist eine von ca. 250 Sprachversionen. Andere Wikimedia-Projekte hingegen, wie Hilfe:Wikimedia Commons, haben keine Unterteilung in Sprachversionen. Zwischen den einzelnen Sprachversionen kann es große Unterschiede geben, beispielsweise bezüglich der Regeln. Man spricht auch von Sprachausgabe, nach . * Stabile Version: In der Software-Entwicklung ist eine stabile Version eines Programmes die letzte in der Entwicklungsreihe, die erwiesenermaßen funktioniert. Die Programmierer, die die Wikipedia technisch verbessern, haben den Ausdruck anfangs für das verwendet, was im Englischen Flagged Revisions heißt. Gemeint sind die Artikelversionen, die von erfahrenen Wikipedianern kontrolliert und danach markiert werden. Dem nicht angemeldeten Leser der Wikipedia wird die letzte markierte Version des Artikels gezeigt. Siehe Hilfe:Gesichtete und geprüfte Versionen. * Stammtisch: Informelle Treffen von Benutzern, die aus der gleichen Region stammen oder anderweitige gemeinsame Interessen aufweisen; siehe Wikipedia:Treffen der Wikipedianer * Stimmberechtigung: In der Wikipedia gibt es Gelegenheiten, bei denen stimmberechtigte Wikipedianer abstimmen dürfen. Zu den Voraussetzungen siehe Wikipedia:Stimmberechtigung. * Statische IP: Siehe IP-Adresse#Statische_Adressierung * : (engl. etwa ‚Stummel‘) Ein sehr kurzer Artikel, der den Anforderungen an Artikel oft gerade eben genügt, siehe Wikipedia:Artikel #Umfang. * substen: Eine Vorlage substituieren; d. h., statt der Vorlageneinbindung wird deren Inhalt auf die einbindende Seite geschrieben; siehe Hilfe:Vorlagen #Vorlagen verwenden. * : (etwa ‚Unter-Stummel‘) Ein Artikel, der kein ordentlicher Stub ist und daher wegen Inhaltsarmut leicht einer #Schnelllöschung zum Opfer fallen kann. * SUL: Single User Login oder Unified Login, die Funktion der einheitlichen Anmeldung in mehreren/allen Wikipedias, siehe Hilfe:Single-User-Login. * Support: ( ) gibt es unter Wikipedia:Kontakt und Wikipedia:Support-Team (abgekürzt auch WP:OTRS) * Sysop: : Siehe Administrator. * SW ** Wikipedia:Schreibwettbewerb. ** Software im Allgemeinen. ** Im Wikipedia-Kontext die Software MediaWiki im Speziellen. T * Textbaustein: Ein Textbaustein (auch Bapperl genannt) ist eine Anweisung zwischen zwei geschweiften Klammern, die einen Kasten zu einem bestimmten Zweck in den Artikel stellt. Beispielsweise bewirkt den Hinweis auf eine #Urheberrechtsverletzung. * Textwüste: Vor allem in der Qualitätssicherung: Der Artikel enthält eine große Menge Fließtext ohne Formatierungen oder Links zu anderen Artikeln. Er sollte #wikifiziert werden (Beispiel). * TF: Abkürzung für Theoriefindung. * Themenbereich: Ein Themenbereich fasst die Artikel benachbarter Themen zusammen. Von Bedeutung ist die Wikipedia-Seite Wikipedia:Themenbereiche, wo man Richtlinien für Artikel in einzelnen Themenbereichen findet. * Themenkategorie: Einer der verschiedenen Kategorietypen: Das Thema gehört zu .... * Themenring (TR): Als Navigationshilfe gedachte Vorlage, die subjektive Artikelzusammenstellungen enthält (im Gegensatz zu Navigationsleisten, deren Inhalt objektiv gegeben ist), daher aus NPOV-Gründen großteils unerwünscht. Siehe Wikipedia:Themenring. * Themenportale: Die Portalseite Portal:Wikipedia nach Themen listet die Portale nach Themengebieten auf. * Theoriefindung (TF), Theoriebildung; Begriffsfindung, Begriffsbildung; Original Research (OR), Privattheorie: Originäre Forschung/Recherche. Vor allem in Löschdiskussionen Bezeichnungen für einen Artikel oder Aussagen in Artikeln, auf die Punkt 2 von Wikipedia:Was Wikipedia nicht ist zutrifft: „Wikipedia dient nicht der Theoriefindung, sondern der Theoriedarstellung. In ihr sollten weder neue Theorien, Modelle, Konzepte, Methoden aufgestellt noch neue Begriffe etabliert werden.“ Siehe Wikipedia:Keine Theoriefindung oder das englischsprachige Original en:WP:No original research. * Thumb, Thumbnail, Miniatur: (engl. für ‚Daumennagel‘) ist ein kleines Vorschaubild eines (größeren) Bildes; in Wikipedia-Artikeln präsentiert man Bilder für gewöhnlich als Vorschaubild (vermittels des Zusatzes thumb oder miniatur, siehe Hilfe:Bilder #Thumbnails), um die Ladezeit für die Webseite zu reduzieren. Über einen Klick auf das Vorschaubild (bzw. die Lupe) gelangt der Betrachter zum größeren Bild. * TOC: Abkürzung für , das Inhaltsverzeichnis eines Artikels; siehe Hilfe:Inhaltsverzeichnis. * Trollantrag: Zu Troll (Netzkultur); Löschantrag, der nicht direkt die Löschung des betreffenden Artikels zum Ziel hat, sondern mittels einer provokanten Begründung Aufmerksamkeit auf eine andere (Lösch-)Diskussion lenken soll. Wird auch verwendet für (massenhaft gestellte) Löschanträge, die auf Artikel abzielen, die ganz offensichtlich nicht unter die Löschkriterien fallen (siehe hierzu auch Wikipedia:Löschregeln #Nicht akzeptierte Löschbegründungen). U * ÜA: Die Vorlage wird von Benutzern eingefügt, die meinen, ein Artikel hätte Nachbearbeitung nötig. Dies wird üblicherweise mit „+ÜA“ in der Zusammenfassungszeile angemerkt. „-ÜA“, „minus ÜA“ oder „rm ÜA“ bedeuten, dass dieser Bearbeitungshinweis gelöscht wurde. * UAE: U'mbenennungs'a'ntrag '''e'ntfernt: Bei Namensänderungen von Kategorien wird ein Umbenennungsantrag gestellt, der manchmal mit dem Vermerk UAE wieder entfernt wird. * '''Übersetzungen: Das Übersetzen von Inhalten aus einer Wikipedia-Sprachversion in eine andere ist erlaubt, man sollte aber einige Ermahnungen beachten, siehe Wikipedia:Übersetzungen. * umseitig: wird auf Diskussionsseiten verwendet, wenn es um den Artikelinhalt oder Änderungen an selbigem geht. Hintergrund ist die Tatsache, dass manchmal die Diskussionsseite als „Rückseite“ der zugehörigen Inhalts-Seite betrachtet wird. * Unified login: Ein System, das Benutzern ermöglicht, in allen Projekten der Wikimedia unter gleichem Namen aufzutreten. login/de|uselang=de}} Siehe auch Erläuterung auf Meta: Help:Unified login/de. * Unsigned: Unsignierter Diskussionsbeitrag. Üblicherweise werden alle Diskussionsbeiträge mit der Signatur --~~~~ unterzeichnet. Neulinge können mit in der Diskussionsseite auf ihre fehlende Signatur aufmerksam gemacht werden. Die fehlende Signatur eines Beitrags kann von Dritten mit nachgetragen und kommentiert werden. Es gibt nun auch einen Bot, der fehlende Signaturen automatisch nachträgt. * Unterseite: Unterseiten sind Seiten, die einer „normalen“ Inhaltsseite hierarchisch untergeordnet sind. Sie können zum Beispiel dabei helfen, einen neuen Artikel auszuarbeiten in der für die Wikipedia üblichen Formatierung. Zu Details siehe Hilfe:Unterseiten. * UöD: Unvorstellbar öde Diskussion. Siehe auch Benutzer:Magadan/Unvorstellbar öde Diskussionen. * URV: Urheberrechtsverletzung, siehe auch Wikipedia:Urheberrechte beachten, Wikipedia:Urheberrechtsfragen und Wikipedia:Löschkandidaten/Urheberrechtsverletzungen. V * VA: Abkürzung für Vermittlungsausschuss. * Vandalismus: Änderungen an einer Seite, die sie vorsätzlich beschädigen, siehe Wikipedia:Vandalismus; eine häufige Form ist der abfällig als IP-Befall bezeichnete IP-Vandalismus. Gib betroffene Artikel und/oder vandalierende Benutzer auf Wikipedia:Vandalismusmeldung an. * Verlegenheitsartikel: Ein Verlegenheitsartikel wurde geschrieben, um einen roten Link blau zu machen, enthält aber keinen oder kaum Inhalt, der nicht schon im verlinkenden Artikel vorhanden war. Der Verlegenheitsartikel ist damit überflüssig. * Vermisste Wikipedianer: Werden teilweise auf der Seite Wikipedia:Vermisste Wikipedianer aufgeführt. * Vermittlungsausschuss, VA: Ein Wikipedia:Vermittlungsausschuss zur Beilegung bestimmter Probleme zwischen Benutzern. * Verschieben: Wer einen Artikel verschiebt, der gibt ihm einen anderen Namen. Dabei sorgt die Software automatisch dafür, dass vom alten Namen automatisch eine Weiterleitung zum Neuen erstellt wird. Wurde der Artikel verschoben, weil der Artikeltitel inkorrekt war, wird die somit unerwünschte automatisch erstellte weiterleitende Seite als Verschieberest (abgekürzt: VR) bezeichnet und häufig mit dieser Begründung mit einem Schnelllöschantrag bedacht. Zu Details siehe: Hilfe:Seite verschieben. * Verschieberest: siehe Verschieben * Version, Versionsgeschichte, VG: Hat jemand an einem Artikel etwas geändert, dann entsteht eine neue Artikelversion. In der Versionsgeschichte sind die einzelnen Versionen in zeitlicher Abfolge aufgelistet. Wer aus der Wikipedia zitiert, muss angeben, auf welche Version er sich bezieht; siehe Hilfe:Versionen. * Version, die falsche: Ironische Bezeichnung der Version, die durch eine Seitensperre nach einem Edit-War zwangsläufig festgenagelt wurde. Siehe: Wikipedia:Die falsche Version. * verwaist: Siehe Waisenkind * Vfd: V'otes '''f'or 'd'eletion, die ehemalige englische Entsprechung der #Löschkandidaten (jetzt Afd – „Articles for deletion“). Der Begriff wurde geändert, da keine Abstimmung über die Artikellöschung stattfindet, sondern ein Admin die Löschentscheidung anhand der Richtlinien unter Einbeziehung der #Löschdiskussion trifft. * '''VL ** Versionslöschung, siehe Hilfe:Versionslöschung ** Wikipedia:Verlinken ** Vorlage, siehe Hilfe:Vorlagen * VM: Vandalismusmeldung; siehe Vandalismus. * Vollprogramm (VP), Vollwaschgang: Ein üblicher Begriff aus der Wikipedia:Qualitätssicherung. Er bedeutet, dass der eingestellte Artikel noch nicht den formalen Kriterien für Artikel entspricht. Normalerweise fehlen folgende Dinge: Kategorien, interne und externe Links sowie die für den Themenbereich üblichen Standards (zum Beispiel Infoboxen oder bei Biographien die Personendaten), siehe allgemein dazu Wikipedia:Wikifizieren. Häufig ist ein mit diesem Grund bemängelter Artikel auch eine Textwüste. * Vorlage: Eine Vorlage ist eine Seite, die sich als #Textbaustein verwenden lässt, das heißt als vorgefertigter Text, der in einen anderen Text eingefügt wird. Siehe auch Hilfe:Vorlagen. * VR: Verschieberest; siehe Verschieben. * VS: Vandalensperrung; siehe Vandalismus. W * Waisenkind, verwaister Artikel, Waise: Eine Seite, die von keiner anderen Seite aus verlinkt ist und die somit nur über die Suche gefunden werden kann, siehe; ** Spezial:Unbenutzte Dateien – Liste verwaister Dateien ** Spezial:Unbenutzte Kategorien – Liste verwaister Kategorien ** Spezial:Verwaiste Seiten – Liste verwaister Seiten ** Spezial:Unbenutzte Vorlagen – Liste verwaister Vorlagen : Im Detail unterscheidet man: :* Waisen oder Vollwaisen: Seiten, auf die von überhaupt keiner Seite #intern verlinkt wird. :* Halbwaisen: Seiten ohne Link aus dem Artikel-Namensraum (also solche, die nur von Diskussions-, Benutzer- Hilfe- und Wikipedia-Seiten verlinkt sind). : Siehe auch: #Sackgassenartikel und weitere aus Spezial:Spezialseiten #Wartungslisten. * WEB, Weblink: Ein externer Link, also auf eine Seite außerhalb der Wikipedia, im Gegensatz zu einem #internen Link (auf eine Seite innerhalb der Wikipedia, meist einen Artikel). Siehe Wikipedia:Weblinks * Weiterleitung: Eine besondere Form der #internen Verlinkung. Wenn jemand in der Artikelsuche das Lemma „Elefant“ eintippt, wird er über eine Weiterleitung unter dem Seitennamen „Elefant“ zum eigentlichen Artikel „Elefanten“ geführt. Siehe Hilfe:Weiterleitung. * Werkzeugleiste: Leiste am oberen Rand des Bearbeitungsfensters, in dem Formatierungshilfen ausgewählt werden können. * Wheel-War: Auseinandersetzung zwischen Usern mit besonderen Rechten (z. B. Administratoren) unter Einsatz dieser Rechte, z. B. wiederholtes Löschen und Wiederherstellen eines Artikels, Sperrung und Entsperrung eines Benutzers usw. (Herleitung von engl.: Wheel (nautisch) = ‚Steuerrad‘) * Wiedergänger: Wird ein bereits nach einer regulären Löschdiskussion gelöschter Artikel mit dem gleichen oder einem ähnlichen Text wieder erstellt, dann kann dieser als sogenannter Wiedergänger ohne nochmalige Diskussion sofort nach Schnelllöschantrag gelöscht werden. * Wiki: Ein Wiki ist eine Website, deren Seiten nicht nur gelesen sondern auch verändert, also beschrieben (editiert) werden können. Wikipedia als das größte und bekannteste Wiki wird gelegentlich auch mit „Wiki“ abgekürzt, unter Wikipedianern üblich ist jedoch die Abkürzung WP. * Wikifant: Nicht ganz klar definiert, wird gelegentlich scherzhaft bis abwertend für Wikipedianer mit als störend wahrgenommenem Verhalten verwendet. Mögliche Definition: Jemand, der durch Regelhuberei auffällt oder seine persönliche Meinung (Theoriefindung) über in Literaturnachweisen vertretene Auffassungen stellt. * wikifizieren: Von . Ein Artikel soll dem Wikipedia-Stil entsprechend geschrieben und formatiert sein, beispielsweise verlinkt werden und in Kategorien eingeordnet sein. Siehe Wikipedia:Wikifizieren. * Wikiliebe: Der Aufruf, sich als Teil der Wikipedia-Gemeinschaft zu fühlen und entsprechend wikipedianerfreundlich zu verhalten. Siehe Wikipedia:Wikiliebe. * Wikilink: ** Der Verweis (Link) auf eine andere Seite desselben Wikipedia-Projekts, siehe Wikipedia:Verlinken. ** Wikilink-Format: Verlinkung mittels Wikisyntax in doppelten eckigen Klammern; Gegensatz ist URL-Format. Das Ziel der Verlinkung kann in beiden Fällen innerhalb oder außerhalb desselben Projekts liegen. * Wikimedia: Die Wikimedia Foundation (Wikimedia-Stiftung) ist die Betreiberin der Wikipedia und der Schwesterprojekte der Wikipedia. Wird teilweise auch für den deutschen Ableger „Wikimedia Deutschland e. V.“ verwendet; siehe Wikipedia:Wikimedia * Wikimedia Commons: Siehe Commons * Wikipedia-Klon: Manche Website-Betreiber kopieren Wikipedia-Inhalte (häufig ganze Themenbereiche als Website-begleitendes „Fachlexikon“ oder auch die gesamte Wikipedia) auf die eigene Site, meist, um optisch mit mehr Inhalten aufwarten zu können und / oder um daneben Werbung zu zeigen. Siehe Wikipedia:Wikipedia-Klon und Wikipedia:Weiternutzung. * Wikipedia-Namensraum, WPNR: Einer der so genannten Namensräume, enthält Richtlinien und vieles mehr; siehe Hilfe:Namensräume * Wikipedianer: Die Autoren und Techniker der Wikipedia, siehe Wikipedia:Wikipedianer. Nach der Wikimedia-Statistik von Erik Zachte jemand, der mindestens zehn Änderungen in der Wikipedia vorgenommen hat. * WikiProjekt: Ist eine themenbezogene Initiative zum Ausbau von Artikeln eines Themenkomplexes oder zur Koordination von Wartungsaufgaben. * Wikiquote, WQ: Ein Zitate-Wiki der WMF; siehe Wikipedia:Wikiquote. * WikiReader, WR:, ein ehemaliges Projekt für thematische Artikelzusammenstellungen und deren Herausgabe als gedrucktes Werk; siehe Wikipedia:WikiReader. * Wikiquette: Die Umgangsregeln in der Wikipedia, siehe Wikipedia:Wikiquette. * Wikisource, WS: Ein Wiki der WMF für Quellentexte; siehe Wikipedia:Wikisource. * Wikistress: Rezepte dagegen siehe Wikipedia:Wikistress. * Wikivoyage: Ein Reiseführer-Wiki der WMF, siehe Wikipedia:Wikivoyage. * Wiktionary, WK: Ein Wörterbuch-Wiki der WMF, siehe Wikipedia:Wiktionary. * Willküren: Benutzung der erweiterten Rechte durch einen Admin. Ein Lemma willküren = löschen desselben, einen Benutzer willküren = sperren desselben. Wird sowohl als Vorwurf als auch scherzhaft verwendet. * Wirres Zeug: Ein Text, dessen Inhalt niemand versteht. Ein Artikel, der nur „wirres Zeug“ enthält, darf nach Schnelllöschantrag sofort gelöscht werden. Nicht zu verwechseln mit inhaltlich falschen Artikeln oder Fachsprache, die nur Experten verständlich ist und daher durch den Laientest fällt. Siehe: Wikipedia:Wirres Zeug * Wissensvernichtung: Löscht jemand eine Textpassage aus einem Artikel, die er für nicht wesentlich zur Erklärung des Stichworts hält, dann kann es vorkommen, dass ihm jemand anderes „Wissensvernichtung“ vorwirft. Ist die Entfernung gerechtfertigt, übertreibt es der Vorwerfende mit der Absicht der Wikipedia, das Wissen der Welt zu präsentieren. Die Wikipedia ist als Enzyklopädie aber nicht für alle Informationen geeignet (und nicht alle Informationen sind auch Wissen), siehe hierzu auch Wikipedia:Was Wikipedia nicht ist und Wikipedia:Relevanzkriterien. * WL: Abkürzung für Weiterleitung, siehe Hilfe:Weiterleitung. * WLW Abkürzung für Weblinkwartung, siehe WP:WLW. * WMAT: W'iki'm'''edia Österreich, siehe Wikipedia:Wikimedia Österreich * '''WMCH: W'iki'm'''edia Schweiz, siehe Wikipedia:Wikimedia CH * '''WMDE: W'iki'm'edia '''De'utschland, siehe Wikipedia:Wikimedia Deutschland * '''WMF: W'iki'm'edia '''F'oundation, siehe Wikipedia:Wikimedia. * '''WNR: Abkürzungen für Wikipedia-Namensraum * WP: Abkürzung für Wikipedia; das Kürzel wird in den Shortcuts für den Wikipedia-Namensraum und auch in Diskussionen verwendet. * WQ: siehe Wikiquette * WWNI: Wikipedia:Was Wikipedia nicht ist (Autorenportal/Richtlinien/Grundprinzipien). Z * Zugangsdaten: Diejenigen Benutzerdaten, die zum Anmelden nötig sind, also Benutzername und Passwort. * Zusammenfassung, Zusammenfassungszeile: ein kurzer Kommentar, den jeder bei Bearbeitung einer Seite in ein Feld unterhalb des Textbearbeitungsbereichs eintragen kann – und tunlichst auch sollte. Legt man hier in kurzer Form dar, was man geändert hat und warum, so vermeidet man manchen Konflikt mit anderen Benutzern, die den Grund der Änderung nicht verstehen und dann vielleicht revertieren mit der Begründung, sie sei unbegründet. Siehe Hilfe:Zusammenfassung und Quellen. Da die Zusammenfassungszeile nur begrenzt Platz bietet, sollte man bei ausgiebiger begründeten Änderungen die Begründung auf der Diskussionsseite darlegen und in der Zusammenfassung darauf verweisen. Weitere Informationen * Benutzer:Ziko/Insider-Jargon * Hilfe:Tastaturkombinationen Belege Glossar Glossar Kategorie:Wikipedia:Abkürzungen